peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Peppa Show
The Peppa Show is a spin-off created by Astley Baker Davies. It is about Peppa Pig's life at the age of ten. Producer Phill Davies said "When the series went on hiatus, I wanted a reboot. Aimed at older audiences, The Peppa Show is sure to bring the whole family together." The series premiered on October 30, 2014 on Nickelodeon Peppaland and Shake! Jr. The show originally ran from October 30, 2014 to November 9, 2014. The series was picked up for a reboot on April 19, 2017. New episodes are running on weekdays and the show has been renewed for a third season, to premiere in August 2017. Plot The series centers around a 10 (now 11) year old Peppa. Danny now goes to a football (soccer) club, Suzy helps her sick toys get better, Pedro now has a tablet, Rebecca is good at singing and Peppa is.... well..... Peppa. Episodes Season One (2014) #Tenth Birthday (30 October 2014) #This Is Life (31 October 2014) #Into The City (1 November 2014) #How Daddy Stole Christmas (2 November 2014) #Rebecca's Wonderful World (3 Novembet 2014) #The Game (4 November 2014) #Peppa's Valentine (5 November 2014) #New Neighbours (6 November 2014) #Teenager Chloé (7 November 2014) #Jobs (8 November 2014) #Important Doctor (9 November 2014) Season Two (2017) #We're Back (The Peppa Show episode) (19 April 2017) #Spell Mischief (20 April 2017) #Hard Life in Year 6 (21 April 2017) #SATs Suck (24 April 2017) #Gym-Tastic (25 April 2017) #Clique Schmique (26 April 2017) #The Tale of the Tablet (27 April 2017) #The Cinema Catastrophe (28 April 2017) #Mayday, Mayday! (1 May 2017) #Chloé's 18th Birthday (2 May 2017) #Chloe and the Clubs (3 May 2017) #The Thistle Raid (4 May 2017) #Peppa's Big Nightmare (5 May 2017) #Spring Showers (8 May 2017) #Daddy Pig and the Explosions (9 May 2017) #Suzy Boozy (10 May 2017) #Attack of the Giant Football (Attack of the Giant Soccerball in the US) (11 May 2017) #Suzy's Alive Toys (12 May 2017) #Mr Dinosaur's Attack (15 May 2017) #Peppatown's Got Talent (16 May 2017) #Peppa goes to Paris (17 May 2017) #Peppa, Poppa, Poopa, Papee, Pippa (18 May 2017) #Peppa and the Ninja Pigs (19 May 2017) #Samara Pig and her Stupid Audi (22 May 2017) #George's Pencils (23 May 2017) #Rebecca Random Rabbit (24 May 2017) #Cracktacklecrash (25 May 2017) #Fried Fridays (26 May 2017) #Half-Term is here! (29 May 2017) #Peppa News (30 May 2017) #Seventeen is 666 (31 May 2017) #June Dunes (1 June 2017) #Katelynn's Crayon Box (2 June 2017) #Accident Day (5 June 2017) #Samara's Horrible, Badtastic Day (6 June 2017) #Peppa Charmers (7 June 2017) #TV Travel Part 1 (8 June 2017) #TV Travel Part 2 (9 June 2017) #TV Travel Part 3 (12 June 2017) #Peppish Election (13 June 2017) #Wednesday Worstday (14 June 2017) #Tree Tea (15 June 2017) #Pebritancespanermitalipolskia (Peppa's European Tour in some countries)(16 June 2017) #Daymare, Nightdreams (19 June 2017) #Circuit Cat (20 June 2017) #EXE has crashed (21 June 2017) #Peppa Studios (22 June 2017) Cinema Extravaganza (13 May 2017) #The Return of Leo Lion (Aired on 29 April 2017 as a sneak peek) #Wendy's Big Blow #Caribbean Cat #Cookery Class #Flower Powder #Peppa, Pippa and Poppa #Jungle Scare #The Muddy Puddle Museum #Peppa and the Pippaverse History and Ratings After Peppa Pig went on a hiatus in 2013, Phil Davies wanted a new series. The project name started as "Peppa 2" from April to July 2013 before being announced as "The Peppa Show" in November 2013. Since the show was aimed at older audiences, the idea was pitched to the main Nickelodeon Peppaland channel. Category:Kidboy24 Category:Spin-Off Category:Spinoff Category:TV Shows Category:Fanon Series Category:Fanon Category:Movie Series